


Rumours and Lyin' Eyes

by SgtLeppard



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, I totally didn't base Oboro's musical tastes off of my own. I dunno what you're talking about :y, Leon and Takumi are metalheads, even though Skype is a POS these days, friends poking fun at each other, some Skype chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has a guilty pleasure and Takumi finds out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours and Lyin' Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea randomly came to me while I was playing SongPop. I already headcanon that Takumi would be an Eagles fan. This is just a bonus
> 
> Leon's Skype name is an inside joke. Also how does one Odin?

If it weren't for the sound of clattering jewel cases, one would think Leon's room was empty. Camilla had come home one day with several boxes full of CDs, cassettes, and 8-tracks. One box even had stacks of old vinyl. Nothing in any of the boxes she brought home had caught her eye, so she left them for Leon to sift through. Upon seeing just how many boxes there were, he immediately called up his friend Takumi to help him look through everything.

"Where did your sister even find all of this?" Takumi asked as he inspected the backside of an Anthrax CD.

"One of her coworkers was cleaning out her apartment and needed to get rid of a bunch of junk."

Takumi held up a Metallica CD. "This is junk?"

Leon snickered. "Anyone who thinks Metallica is junk needs to have their head checked. This whole collection is a goldmine!"

"You got that right."

Leon was glad to know that he shared musical interests with Takumi. While Odin liked metal, his heart was more set on more recent stuff that Leon barely considered metal. And then there was Niles, who was practically stuck in dubstep hell. He would never understand why his sketchy friend liked such awful noise. Takumi's friends were better, but only a little bit. Oboro was classic rock trash while Hinata was hooked on punk music, with this week's current obsession being the Ramones. Thankfully, he was spared from knowing what their siblings listened to, but after hearing what Lazward's favourite band was, he would never get the image of him singing Love Me Do out of his head. Well, he couldn't really knock the Beatles. Who didn't like the Beatles?

All in all, it was honestly refreshing to have a friend who liked the same type of metal that he did. Granted, he did have a bit of a guilty pleasure, but he was not about to tell anyone about that.

Speaking of his guilty pleasure, he had managed to come across an album that he'd been wanting for some time, but was too embarrassed to walk up to FYE to buy a copy. He looked over the album carefully, scrutinising every little detail. The case was chipped a little at the corner. The booklet inside wasn't missing anything. Best of all, the disc itself was in immaculate condition. If anything, it was either brand new or barely used. Score! He gazed up slowly, relieved to see Takumi busying himself looking through the cassettes. _Phew._ Leon quietly put the CD in the stack of albums he was going to keep, sticking it under a copy of _Peace Sells_.

"Ooooo."

Leon looked back up to see Takumi holding up an Eagles album with awe. Oh this was going to be good. " _One of These Nights_? Am I seeing this right? Do you like the Eagles?"

Takumi's face flushed red. "H-hey, shut up. Since when was being an Eagles fan a crime?"

"Given that the majority of the CDs you own are heavy metal, seeing an Eagles tape among them is going to stick out," Leon giggled. "What have they even put out that was good enough to catch your ear anyway?"

"Lyin' Eyes is a good song and you know it."

"Well, so is Tornado of Souls."

"Hey, Tornado of Souls is a completely different story." Takumi suddenly smirked. "Besides, I'm apparently not the only one with a guilty pleasure."

Wait, what? "What guilty pleasure?"

Takumi's smirk widened. "I saw you put that Fleetwood Mac CD in that stack."

Leon paled. "What? Me? Fleetwood Mac? Get real."

Before Leon could do anything about it, Takumi reached over and started going through his stack until he found what he was looking for. "Aha! _Rumours_! I knew my eyes weren't tricking me."

At this point, Leon wanted to crawl into a hole. If any of his other friends found out that he was a fan of Fleetwood Mac, he would never hear the end of it. His face began to redden. "It's a good album."

"So I've heard."

"It is! Dreams is an absolute masterpiece."

"So is Lyin' Eyes."

"If you're going to make fun of my love for Fleetwood Mac, I would have to remind you of your love for the Eagles," Leon countered.

Takumi glared at him. "You speak of that to nobody, got it?"

Leon crossed his arms. "As long as you don't tell anyone that I like Fleetwood Mac."

"What is this, mutual blackmail?"

"Maybe."

Takumi's smirk returned. "Deal."

A couple of hours later, Oboro stopped by and offered to help sift through anything. Takumi had said that she likely only wanted to help just so she could find more Def Leppard albums, but Oboro countered by saying she was only missing one of their albums and that it would be tiring to go through hundreds of CDs just to find one album that may or may not be there.

"Hey, what's this?" Oboro held up the _Rumours_ CD.

Leon went red again. "Don't say anything."

"Wasn't going to," she spoke. "It's a good album. I've already got it."

Leon glanced over at Takumi. "Told you."

"Shut up."

Oboro snorted. "You nerds and your guilty pleasures."

"Well, not everyone has practically ascended to a higher plane of musical enjoyment like you, Oboro," Takumi muttered.

"It's called having no shame for what you like," she responded, sifting through one of the vinyl stacks. "One day you'll get it. Ooo, David Bowie."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like Bowie."

Oboro scoffed. "On what planet were you raised on where I was not a fan of Bowie?"

Shrugging, he answered, "You rave so much about Def Leppard, so I thought--"

"Well, you thought wrong."

Two more hours passed, and everything was finally gone through. Oboro offered to take what was left over to Hinata for him to go through later, then to a music store if no one else wanted to take a look. They were always open to buying used items, she had said.

Now he was by himself, putting his newest additions to his collection in their proper places. Sure, _Rumours_ stood out among albums such as _Ride the Lightning_ , but it didn't matter. It's his collection and he'll have want he wants in it. Soon, he was finished and started up his computer, hoping to finish a term paper that was due in a few days. Before he could even begin to type, the Skype app on his phone went off. "I thought I closed it." He sighed. "Might as well see what it is."

Opening the app, the group chat he had with Odin and Niles had new messages, as well as a message from Takumi.

_[Archery King (Takumi)]: Dude I'm so sorry_   
_[Archery King (Takumi)]: I tried to stop her. I really tried_

"What the hell happened this time?" That question was quickly answered when he looked in the group chat.

_[trashlord supreme (Niles)]: so_  
_[trashlord supreme (Niles)]: leon_  
 _[trashlord supreme (Niles)] [Edited]: heard you like fleetwood mac_  
 _[ELDRITCH SMACKDOWN (Odin)]: WHAT_  
 _[ELDRITCH SMACKDOWN (Odin)]: THE MOST FAITHFUL FOLLOWER OF THE HEAVIEST OF METALS_  
 _[ELDRITCH SMACKDOWN (Odin)]: IS A FLEETWOOD MAC FAN!?_  
 _[trashlord supreme (Niles)]: yep_  
 _[trashlord supreme (Niles)]: oboro told hinata who then told me_

Leon groaned. "Dammit, Oboro. You had one job!" Sighing once again, he added his response.

_[Leon Weyer]: Oboro is about to get her ass kicked._  
_[trashlord supreme (Niles)]: good luck with that broseph_  
 _[ELDRITCH SMACKDOWN (Odin)]: I WISH YOU THE BEST AS WELL MY FRIEND FOR SHE IS A MOST FORMIDABLE FOE_  
 _[Leon Weyer]: Odin, how many times must I tell you to stop constantly typing in all caps?_  
 _[ELDRITCH SMACKDOWN (Odin)]: sorry bro_

Leon laid his head down on the desk, banging it a couple of times. "I need new friends."


End file.
